<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweet Dreams by Arakyune</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29628897">Sweet Dreams</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arakyune/pseuds/Arakyune'>Arakyune</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Roto's unfortunate adventures with their human, the vampire pest, and a shapeshifting pig [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ChroNoiR, Nijisanji, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, I hate you anon, Kanae is straight up dead, Kuzuha is asleep for the whole fic, M/M, Roto is they/them because I choose to write them like that, also there was no way I could get it to 500 words so have 1k instead, happy cat day, never give me requests again, this is Roto angst, you know who you are, you read that right</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:49:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29628897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arakyune/pseuds/Arakyune</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The memories are bitter, yet the happiness is so, so sweet.</p>
<p>The intruder didn't do anything but stare at the vampire's face, as if unable to look away.</p>
<p>"If only you haven't been born," they breathed out, the voice barely a whisper, "he could have been happy."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kanae/Kuzuha (Nijisanji), but like kanae is curently dead so...</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Roto's unfortunate adventures with their human, the vampire pest, and a shapeshifting pig [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2220171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweet Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Read the tags anon and never contact me again, thanks.<br/>Other requested works will take a while since the new semester started.</p>
<p>Next time anyone requests Roto I Will suffocate you with their plush</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The street under the covered window was loud, noisy, the cars rushing through the busy road like a pack of wolves, and yet, the vampire laying on the bed was quiet, his breathing soft, regular. His face was just the same, relaxed, turned to the side with the red lips opened, warm breaths escaping him every few seconds, not a care in the world or the black silhouette silently standing by his bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The shadow hissed, their face distorted as they took on a form of a familiar young man, their yellow eyes shining in the darkroom. They moved closer, their steps light as if weightless, their tails waving behind them in an eerie rhythm, their ears twitching at the noise from outside and a regular tapping of a knife on a cutting board from the next room. The yellow orbs moved onto the sleeping face of the vampire, a sneer on their lips, hateful aura filling the room like a dark cloud, and yet, the intruder didn't do anything but stare at the vampire's face, as if unable to look away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"If only you haven't been born," they breathed out, the voice barely a distorted whisper, "he could have been happy."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their face twisted even further as the figure on the bed twitched before they forcibly relaxed their expression. Their hand reached up, touched the skin around their eyes and lips, as if to make sure it was as perfect as it could have been. That expression on their face before… despite not seeing it, they hated it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their human would never make that face, not in front of them and definitely not in front of <em> him. </em> Never if Roto could help it. His happiness was precious after all, so, so precious to that cat who followed him everywhere, always, forever. Such a weak expression- it was unforgivable after all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The vampire on the bed turned on his back, making the figure turn their attention back to him. His eyes squeezed shut and he groaned, the hands grabbing onto the covers, the sharp nails tearing the blanket in places. The cat only blinked at him, continued to stare as he turned on the mattress. What could he be dreaming about? Was he in pain? They wanted to smile. It was what he deserved, a light punishment for his existence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was the source of all of their humans suffering, the one at fault for all of it. If only he didn't exist, their human could have lived a good life, long life, happy life, taking Roto with him and feeding them along the way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And then he appeared, that good for nothing vampire scum!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seduced their human, stole his heart, cursed him! Unable to stand the loneliness of eternity decided to bind Roto's human to him. It was his fault, no one else's, not their human's, not Roto's, just his, that cursed being's!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Roto had him first, always had him first, but that vampire always appeared anyway, unable to stay away, to leave him alone and happy, as if he didn't know how it would end. As if he didn't know Roto would just eat it anyway, time and time again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What a selfish vampire, what a beast, a useless thing not capable of protecting a single person. With blood dripping from his hands, a terrified expression on his face, tears dripping from his eyes to the ground as he realized what he has done, how he dared he touch their human with that filthy hand, to sink his fangs into him-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sweet smile on that pale face as he let himself be dragged around the tree, a laugh like no other leaving his lips, making others laugh with him every time. The expression free of worry, his head laying on the black robe of a person, whose hand continued to play with his hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The carefree face of someone young, still too young to understand the pain his existence would bring, was already bringing to the black cat laying on their human's arms. The broken eyes full of despair as his eyes met the bloody form of their human, knowing he was too late.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The black cat shook themselves as the vampire sobbed. What an unfortunate dream, an old memory, but the black cat was still annoyed, despite the suffering vampire was reliving. Why?! They should be happy, and yet, he still-!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The white hand squeezed the empty air as if it was searching for something and Roto tsked. All too familiar gestures, the one that didn't change over the years, decades even. They came closer and sat on the bed, the yellow eyes shining as one of their hands found a way into the snow-white hair. As if on instinct the vampire sobbed louder, like a child. Who was he trying to fool, as if they didn't remember when he was born.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gradually, the sobs weakened, his face relaxed again and Roto hissed. What a waste. Their human's happiness was so precious, and it was once again wasted just like that. For a fool that wouldn't even remember it, would forget it before the morning even came.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Kana-" the vampire mumbled, still deep in his sleep and Roto frowned. Their human was too precious for his name to be spoken by the likes of him, and yet, they weren't mad. Strange. What a strange feeling, they thought, as they moved their hand under the vampire's eyes, wiping the tears away. It must have been the remains of their human's happiness that they were feeling. Their tails twitched and they pulled their hand away, standing up. They had to move quickly. Their souls have been connected after all, they could feel it wouldn't be long till their human was reborn again and Roto wouldn't let anyone take him away from them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their form shifted once again and a black cat left the room without another word.  Only when the portal to the human world appeared did they feel the chill run down their back and turn back to look. The person by the counter smiled, their hand still on the knife they used to chop the vegetable, pink hair messy and the blue eyes light as they waved in Roto's direction. As if the person could see them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But that was impossible. Nobody was able to see them, nobody else should have been able to. Roto shook their head. No time for that. They had to find their human before anyone else could. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They turned back to the portal and jumped through.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I refuse to answer questions</p>
<p>Happy cat day everyone (22.2)</p>
<p>Thanks for reading</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>